


Stand In The Rain

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, they felt so far away. Like a chasm stood between them and no matter how much he reached, he always fell short. Could he reach them? If he spoke, would they hear him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um hey, the lyrics are from 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick. It's really depressing. But the original lyrics are her singing about a girl, so I just changed it here. Though you can still listen to the song and it'll be fine. I just thought it fit better to make it 'he' not 'she'.

He never slows down.  
He doesn't know why but he knows that when he's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
He won't turn around  
The shadows are long and he fears if he cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

"Kuroko, let's go for some one-on-one," Kagami asks his blue-headed classmate. The day had come to a close; people were slowly but steadily filing out of the gym to go home. But for him it felt like he was _leaving_ home. He didn't want to go back, didn't want to face the emptiness, the loneliness. All that was left for him there was the cold barren rooms. Kagami could already feel it seeping into him, but he resisted.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun. I have to go home." Kuroko stated, peering into Kagami's face as he packed his bag.

"Oh," he tried not to sound sad. Putting his usual smile on he nodded, "Alright! I'll see you Monday!" But when he turned back, his shoulders drooped and his face fell. Clutching at his shirt he tried to ease the anxiety that was steadily building. Could he face going back? Could he face listening to the creaks of his apartment, and sit there, with no real concept of the outside world?

Already, just with Kuroko leaving, it felt colder.

Kagami closed his locker and dragged his feet to the door. He gave one more glance over his shoulder, looking at Hyuuga and Kiyoshi laughing about something, Izuki giving one of his awful puns while he was dressing. For some reason, they felt so far away. Like a chasm stood between them and no matter how much he reached, he always fell short. Could he reach them? If he spoke, would they hear him?

His breath was getting shorter, and his chest felt tight. Kagami couldn't stand being there one more second. Without looking back he ran out, pushing past Aida, who called his name. But he couldn't hear her; all he could hear was the pounding of his heart and his feet against the pavement. He didn't know how long he ran for, just for the sake of running. As he passed a basketball court he suddenly registered that he was covered in sweat, and his hands were shaking.

Kagami didn't know if it was from exertion or from fear.

What he did know was that he couldn't face it yet. So he entered the fenced in court, and set his things on the bench. Even though his legs were aching, and his breath was coming out in short pants he still took out his basketball and started shooting hoops. He just needed to do something, anything. Because if he stopped moving, he knew that he'd start to feel it creeping up on him again.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

It was only when the first raindrops started falling that he noticed how long he had been playing for. But he didn't want to stop. Sighing, he dragged his hand through his sweat soaked hair and sat down, leaning his back against the chain link fence. He glanced in his bag, at his phone. No calls. Nothing. What had he expected? There was no one that cared, no one that took the time to think about him, or even wanted to.

Pulling out his cellphone he decided he'd try. One last time. Maybe they'd pick up this time. Perhaps they'd been busy like they always said, or forgot that he had called a week ago, and the next day, and the next day, and the day after that too. Biting his lip he pressed the button, and he heard the ringing. It went on and on.

And with each ring he felt his hope fall further and further.

When it went to the dial tone, he shut his eyes, clutching the phone against his heart. Why did it feel like he was being disappointed all over again? Shouldn't he be used to this? A single tear fell, but it mixed with the rain and no one would be able to tell the difference. Not that anyone would look. Not that there was even _anyone_.

A vibration caused his eyes to snap open. Was it them? He nearly scrambled to open his phone. The huge grin on his face contrasting with the previous grimace that it had held. This time his hands were shaking from joy as he spied the contact name. Opening the phone he started to say, "Da—," but a voice cut him off.

"I don't know why he even keeps calling. He's so stupid if he doesn't understand." It only took two sentences for his heart to stop and then drop to his stomach. "How could I want an useless son like him? All he ever does is play that sport, not that he's even anything special at it," the voice sneered.

"Oh honey, don't be that way. He can't help it that he was born that way. It's not his fault he's a failure."

This time, if anyone had passed, they might have noticed that there was too much water falling down his face for it to be rain. And they might have noticed that his mouth was open, as if to call out, but that coldness was gripping him tight again. Too tightly for a sound to come out. When he heard the voice on the other line start to speak again he just shut it. How could he have not noticed? Maybe he was as she said… a failure. An idiot. Useless. Unwanted.

He won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with himself and the fears whispering, if he stands he'll fall down  
He wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything he's running from, wants to give up and lie down.

"What the hell're you doing in the rain you baka?"

Kagami blinked in shock and fell off the bench. He used that opportunity to secretly wipe the tears off his face before he stood up and turned around. When he looked at the person who had spoke he was momentarily stunned. What was _he_ doing here?

"Hello?" Aomine waved a hand in front of his face, "Anyone up there?"

He snapped out of his trance, "Um, what?"

"I asked what the fuck are you doing? Tryna catch a cold? Idiot." There was that word again. And for some reason it made him snap.

"You know what? FUCK YOU! Okay? Fuck…" Kagami's voice cracked and he looked down, shoulders tense. Without waiting for Aomine to respond he shoved his basketball into his bag and started walking briskly away. He didn't want to see the look on Aomine's face; it would only reflect what he hated most about himself.

A hand on his arm wrenched him around, "What the fu—," Kagami didn't finish the sentence because when he glanced up at Aomine. It wasn't what he had expected. There was no anger, or hatred, or disgust. Only concern, and worry. _Here come the questions,_ Kagami thought.

But Aomine shocked him once again by only asking one thing. "Where's your place?"

"Huh?"

"Just take me to your place." Kagami was too bewildered to disagree and nodded.

When he opened his door to his apartment, he paused for a second, staring solemnly at the vacant living room. It was so bare and unwelcoming he almost felt like turning around and walking back out, but a hand on his arm tugged him inside. Kagami started, he had almost forgotten Aomine was even there.

Aomine looked at him with an unreadable expression before shoving him down on the sofa. "Stay," was all he said and he went into the kitchen. There was some shuffling before Aomine came back with a warm washcloth. Gesturing at Kagami's face he stared to the side, "Um… my mom always says that warm washcloths help with swelling."

His eyes widened and his hands flew up to touch his eyes. Aomine had noticed? Immediately he turned away, face burning in shame. But for some reason, he felt inexplicably warm. Aomine had… noticed. Not Kuroko, not Aida, not even any of his friends, but Aomine.

Kagami gripped his pants, and he squeezed his eyes shut, but he took the washcloth and pressed it against his face. A weight settled next to him and he knew it was Aomine, but he didn't want to face him.

"You know… you don't have to tell me what happened. Hell, it's better if you didn't. I'm not good with all that sappy shit. But… ya know, we should go play one-on-one sometime."

This time, when tears came unbidden, it was from the warm feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHY DID I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!
> 
> My heart was breaking just writing this. I have no idea why I wrote this angsty story. And I'm so so so sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, tell me whatcha think ~


End file.
